


Some Candy and Your Love

by blessarke



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broken hearted!Liam, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shop owner!Zayn, they're adorable ugh, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessarke/pseuds/blessarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn sells sweeties and chocolate. Liam just needs a strong dose of sweetness and soft smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Candy and Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was drowning in Ziam feelings and I needed to write this. I hope it isn't too bad?

It was a cold January afternoon and Liam couldn't stop walking and overthinking. He was freezing, he could feel the snow wetting every piece of his clothes, but he just didn't want to go home. To their home.

His girlfriend broke up with him on Christmas Eve, and she wasn't even brave enough to look into his eyes to tell the words she wrote on a piece of paper:  


“You're a fantastic guy Liam, I want you to know that the problem is not you, it's me. I just need to find out what I need in my life right now. Hope you have a good Christmas.”

Liam had planned the most romantic evening, he wanted to cook dinner even if he was only good at ordering Chinese takeaway and reheating pizza, he wanted everything to be perfect. When he got home that day, carrying the shopping bags full of delicious ingredients, he found the note on the table, all her stuff gone. And that's when his world fell down.

Liam kept on walking and walking, deeply absorbed in depressing thoughts, until he found himself in front of the candy shop that had recently opened in his neighborhood: he gained weight during the holidays but he was a broken heart, more calories would make no difference, right?

He entered the store without thinking that it was a bit late and he gasped looking around: there were pastries everywhere, colourful lollipops, tons of chocolate tricks.

It reminded him of the shop in Wolverhampton where his mum used to take him when he was a child: Liam has always been a candy lover and he used to unsheathe his puppy eyes to get whatever he wanted.

Liam suddenly noticed that there was a guy behind the counter, who had to be the clerk or the owner of the shop. The guy saw Liam and waved at him, welcoming him with a soft smile:

“Good evening, can I help you?”

For a few seconds Liam forgot how to breathe: the boy had brown eyes that reminded him of melted chocolate, perfect teeth that framed the most beautiful smile Liam had ever seen, and a deep voice that he wanted to hear over and over again.

“Hi, uhm, I actually don't know why I'm here. I know I'm a bit old for candy, but I think I just needed something sweet.”

 _Stop being pathetic_ , Liam thought. But the guy didn't seem to find him pathetic at all, since he smiled at him and replied:

“It's never too late for candy. Are you having a bad day?”

“A very bad period actually. My girlfriend left me on Christmas Eve, my family lives far away from here and I've never felt this alone in my entire life.”

Liam didn't know why he was telling a complete stranger about his life, but there was something warm and welcoming in this guy that made Liam trust him. Plus, the boy was extremely attractive, and since Liam used to fancy both girls and boys he thought that a chat with a handsome guy wouldn't be a bad idea.

“I'm really sorry, mate. I just moved here from Bradford and I'm completely alone in this city, so I understand how you feel.”

“Are you new in town? I hope London has welcomed you in the best way possible.”

“It did. But ya know, London's such a big city to live in, my parents and sisters came visited me but they couldn't stay for the holidays and sometimes I just feel a bit alone. And I'm Zayn, by the way”, the guy said offering Liam his hand: it was as warm as his smile.

"My name's Liam. You're right, nobody deserves to be alone during the holidays. So are you the owner of this magical place?”, Liam hadn't talked to someone this enjoyable in a while and he wanted to know more about Zayn. He wanted to know _everything_ about Zayn.

“Yeah. I attended university but I've always had this passion for sweeties, and when my grandfather died he left me a sum of money asking me to follow my dreams, so here I am. What about you?”

“I work for a publishing house that produces comics, I've always been a bit of a nerd so I guess I'm living my dream too.”

“Sounds cool, I love comics! You see this?”, Zayn asked showing Liam a colourful tattoo on his arm. “I got the inspiration from a comic book. I like drawing in my free time and I often draw superheroes. Batman is my favourite.”

Liam was speechless. Where has Zayn been all his life? He was smart, gentle, his shop was a little corner of paradise and he also liked Batman? He couldn't be for real.

“Batman is my favourite too! Even if I've always been undecided between him and Superman.”

“Superman is cool, but Batman is the coolest”, Zayn said with a laugh. “But you still haven't told me what you'd like to have. Can I prepare you a hot chocolate or something? It's been a very cold day, chocolate can heat you up.”

 _You can heat me up_ , Liam thought, but instead he replied: “Chocolate is ok, thank you. And I'd like a few lemon drops to bring home, they're my favourites.”

Zayn gave him a bag of the candies he requested and he headed to the chocolate machine. Liam couldn't stop staring at Zayn's skilful hands while he shooted chocolate and poured it into the cup he offered him with a soft smile.

Suddenly an eye randomly fell on his watch: it was very late, they had been talking for a long time and Zayn's company made him lose all sense of time. But wasn't Zayn supposed to close the shop? Was he keeping it opened for _him_?

Zayn watched Liam drinking his chocolate in a few seconds and licking his full, pink lips.

“It was the best hot chocolate I've ever had and I swear I have it almost everyday. Thanks for cheering me up, Zayn.”

“You're welcome, glad that you liked it. But you still have a bit of chocolate here”, Zayn said pointing to Liam's bottom lip.

“Oh, I must look very stupid”, Liam replied trying to remove chocolate with little success.

“I actually think you look adorable. And let me help you”, Zayn said before leaving the counter to approach Liam and remove chocolate with his thumb.

Liam felt the warm coming from Zayn's hand and he wondered if his whole body felt this good. He decided that he had nothing to lose and that Zayn was worth the risk.

Instead of letting Zayn go he tightened his wrist and he pressed his lips to Zayn's. At first Zayn was shocked but then he immediately kissed him back, pressing his forehead to Liam's and looking into his eyes. It was a soft, pure kiss, lips against lips, heart against heart. They were two lonely people trying to find a place to belong.

“Would you like to come home with me after you close the shop? I'm a bad cook but we can order a pizza or something, I don't want you to do this if you don't want to, I mean we just met and -”

Zayn shut Liam up with a kiss. “I'd really love to. Nobody deserves to be alone during the holidays, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading, feedback is much appreciated :)


End file.
